1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display, a fabricating method, and a controlling method thereof, and particularly relates to a three-dimensional display suitable for providing corresponding phase retardation to a display panel, a fabricating method, and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology advances and develops, people's eagerness for better material life and spiritual life are increasing without a pause. When it comes to the spiritual life, in the world of technology, most people have the desire to realize their imagination and to experience it vividly with the help of various display devices. For this reason, how to develop display devices suitable for displaying three-dimensional images has become the goal to the manufacturers in the field.
In view of the appearance, the technology of three-dimensional display may be roughly categorized into two types. One is stereoscopic type which requires a viewer to wear specially designed glasses and the other is auto-stereoscopic type which allows the viewer to see directly with naked eyes. Three-dimensional display of the stereoscopic type may be realized by using color filter glasses, polarized glasses, shutter glasses, and so forth. Three-dimensional display of the stereoscopic type mainly functions by using a display to send images with special information to the left and right eyes of the viewer. Through wearing glasses, the left and right eyes of the viewer may see different images, which are combined to form a three-dimensional image.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating a display mechanism of a three-dimensional display used with polarized glasses. Referring to FIG. 1, a three-dimensional display 100 is provided for the viewer to watch through polarized glasses 110. The polarized glasses 110 include two linear polarized lenses respectively having polarized directions D1 and D2. The three-dimensional display 100 includes a single display panel 120 and a patterned half-wave plate 130 arranged between the display panel 120 and the polarized glasses 110. As shown in FIG. 1, the display panel 120 has a plurality of pixels arranged in array, and the pixels in odd rows and even rows separately present a right-eye image R and a left-eye image L, as the image F1 in FIG. 1. In addition, the display panel 120 has a polarizer 140. An extending direction of a light axis of the polarizer 140 is parallel to the polarized direction D1, so as to make the display panel 120 suitable for displaying a linear polarized image of the polarized direction D1. The patterned half-wave plate 130 includes a plurality of strip patterns B, and each of the strip patterns B is adapted for providing a phase retardation which transfers the linear polarized image of the polarized direction D1 to a linear polarized image of the polarized direction D2. Each of the strip patterns B respectively corresponds to one row of the pixels in the odd rows, so that the pixels in the odd rows may present a linear polarized right-eye image R of the polarized direction D2 through the strip patterns B, as the image F2 in FIG. 1. When the viewer watches the three-dimensional display 100 through the polarized glasses 110, the linear polarized lenses of different polarizing properties allow the left and right eyes of the viewer to respectively see the left-eye image L of the polarized direction D1 and the right-eye image R of the polarized direction D2, which form the three-dimensional image.
It is noted that three-dimensional displays may also be categorized into a time-multiplexed type and a spatial-multiplexed type according to the display mechanisms thereof. Herein, the time-multiplexed type mainly applies specially designed light-splitting mechanism to continuously sending left-eye and right-eye images to the left eye and right eye of the viewer, so as to achieve three-dimensional effect. However, the time-multiplexed type usually causes flicker phenomenon to the display images.
The spatial-multiplexed type divides display images into alternate display areas for left-eye images and right-eye images, as the three-dimensional display in FIG. 1, and sends the images to the left eye and the right eye respectively, so as to achieve three-dimensional effect. Although the use of the spatial-multiplexed type may prevent the flicker phenomenon, the resolution of the three-dimensional images seen by the viewer wearing polarized glasses is 50% reduced, which affects the display quality. Hence, how to maintain resolution without causing flicker phenomenon has become a focus in developing three-dimensional displays.